


A Brother's Fury

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: In this world, Itachi refused Danzo's order to slaughter his clan and as payback, Danzo ordered his Root operatives to attack his beloved little brother Sasuke; it was just supposed to injure the boy, except Sasuke died. Now Itachi's out for blood.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Brother's Fury

Danzo Shimura was brooding as he walked inside his office; he had given an order to Itachi earlier today, and the boy had outright said no.

He had given the order to kill all the Uchiha except the boy's younger brother because they were planning a Coup d'état against the village; however, Itachi refused and had even threatened to go to the Hokage if he asked anything like that again.

What an insulant brat Itachi was being, didn't he see this had to be done for the sake of the village? Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything physical to the boy; Itachi was an Anbu under Hiruzen, disciplining him would be seen as an act of treason.

The old war hawk took a seat at his desk; that didn't mean he would let the brat off scot-free though, but what could he do to hurt Itachi? He knew the boy was fiercely protective of his little brother Sasuke, and that's when it hit him.

Sasuke was Itachi's weakness; yes he could hurt the boy through his brother.

The little boy was seven years old and known to wander around the forest surrounding the compound. It would not be difficult to attack the boy away from prying eyes and make it look like an accident, but no that would be too nice.

Danzo wanted to send a message, "Don't mess with me or this is what happen's,"

The old war hawk decided he would stage an attack on the Uchiha compound, make it look like a foreign ninja had decided to get revenge against the clan, and in the process, little Sasuke would be hurt.

If that didn't send a message to the boy; he didn't know what would.

Of course, he would have to wait a few months before he did anything. If he attacked right away the boy would know right off the bat that it was him; no he wanted to keep the boy on edge and then strike when he least expected it.

He felt better now and instead of brooding he got to planning; however, as Danzo planned his little payback it never once occurred to him that things could go wrong and that his plan could backfire on him in the worse way possible.

Author's note: Here's the Prologue of A Brother's Fury; hope you stick around and see what happens next.


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The Attack:

It was a warm sunny day in Konoha, and Itachi Uchiha was on his way to the Hokage Tower for another day of missions. In all honesty, he was expecting to get assigned to surveillance today; not that he minded, it gave him an excuse to spy on Sasuke.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, he let himself in. The Third hearing his office door opened smiled when he saw it was Weasel: Aka Itachi. "Aww Weasel, just the person I was hoping to see. I have a mission that requires your expertise," he said.

Weasel bowed, "As you wish, Hokage Sama," he said, slightly disappointed he wasn't getting to eavesdrop on Sasuke today. The Hokage smiled and handed him the scroll, "The mission shouldn't take to long, just a few hours. You should be back before dark," he said.

Weasel bowed before shunshing away.

On a roof located across from the Hokage tower, an unknown shinobi radioed into his colleagues, "This is Racoon, do you read me," he said.

"This is Falcon, what do you have for us Racoon," she said.

Racoon answered, "Weasel has just left the premises, we are ready for action," he said.

Falcon responded, "Understood sir, Teams A and B prepare for action," she said.

"Hai!" The Team's chorused together.

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Sasuke Uchiha was out enjoying the sunny weather; he loved days like today when he could go out a roam about his clan's compound. He only wished his big brother was here to enjoy the day with him, but lately, it seemed Itachi didn't have time for him at all.

The boy felt a spasm of anger towards his parents before shooing it away; Itachi was the clan's prodigy, so they couldn't be blamed for putting so much pressure on him.

Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts by the sounds of an explosion coming from the clan compound. "What on earth is going on," he wondered as he started running back home; however, he didn't make it very far before a kunai landed in the middle of the clearing, blocking his path.

The boy turned around only to see a team of masked shinobi jumping down from the trees, blocking him from the other path. "What the heck is going on here," he thought!?

Sasuke put his hands up, "Can I help you, Shinobi san," he asked?

A dragon masked Anbu stepped forward and before Sasuke could blink, punched the boy in the stomach. The punch knocked the air out of the boy; it also sent him flying back into a nearby tree.

"Cough, "

"Cough, "

Sasuke tried collecting his bearings; that punch had hurt. Trying to be tough, he shook it off and just in time to see another, this time a snake masked Anbu bringing down another punch.

Sasuke moved out of the way and got on his feet; he took off as fast as he could towards home. The Anbu right on his tail. He almost made it to the entrance of the forest when he felt a heavyweight slam into his back; knocking him off his feet.

The weight of the kick was so heavy that Sasuke coughed up blood. "Oh God, they're really out to kill me," Sasuke thought, terrified. The group of Anbu ascended upon the small boy; breaking his right leg, dislocating his right shoulder, and breaking his left arm.

Somehow, through the pain, he broke away from the Anbu. Walking away as fast as he could; he broke through the forest entrance and hobbled towards home.

He made it to the center of the compound where he found chaos waiting for him. Shinobi dressed like the Anbu who had attacked him where everywhere; attacking people every which way.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called out; turning around he saw his mother running towards him.

"Mother!" he said, wobbling towards her.

When Mikoto reached her son, she looked at him horrified, "Sasuke! What the hell happened to you," she cried?!

Sasuke looked at his mother, "The Anbu, like the ones attacking the compound attacked me in the forest," he said.

Mikoto looked alarmed, "They attacked you all by yourself," she said, in alarm.

Sasuke nodded looking down; Mikoto looked down at her son upset, "Damn It! Why would Anbu attack Sasuke, he isn't a threat! These guys have a lot of nerve attacking like this," she thought.

Mikoto seeing Anbu headed their way grabbed the boy by his good arm, "Come Sasuke, We have to get to the clan shelter," she said, leading him.

The mother and son pair had only taken about a few steps when a kunai came whizzing past them; Mikoto, who was a trained Kunoichi, pushed her son out of the way. Unfortunately, this put space between the two.

Sasuke hit the ground and barely dodged another Kunai headed towards him.

Mikoto realizing that her son was the target quickly ran to put herself in front of him to shield him from the kunai being thrown; unfortunately, she didn't make it in time.

A kunai hit the boy dead center in the chest; perhaps if that was all that had happened the boy would have survived, but this Kunai had a little something special attached to it, an exploding tag.

"Bang!" The tag exploded, ripping the boy's chest open.

The world went black as Sasuke fell to the ground; his last thought before he died was, "Where's Itachi?"

Author's note: Here's chapter two of A Brother's Fury. What do you think folks?


	3. Turning His Soul Black Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Turning His Soul Black Part 1:

Itachi Uchiha made his way back to Konoha; the mission had taken six hours to complete, which was nothing to him. It was now two o'clock and all he wanted to do now was report to the Hokage and go home, Shisui was returning from his mission today and Itachi wanted to catch up.

As the village's gates came into view, a call of "Itachi!" caught his attention. Itachi smirked, "speak of the devil and he should appear," he thought just as his cousin and best friend Shisui Uchiha landed next to him.

The black-haired teen turned towards Shisui, "Hello Shisui, did your mission go well," he asked? Shisui smirked at his cousin, "Yeah, it was nothing my team and I couldn't handle," he said, smiling.

Itachi smiled in return, "I never doubted that," he said. Shisui laughed, "So what are you doing out here," he asked?

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Same as you, I'm returning from a mission I got assigned earlier today," he said. Shisui nodded, "I gotcha, so did it go well," he asked?

Itachi nodded, "It was nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

The two teens continued to chat as they bi-passed the village guards; since they were Anbu, they didn't have to check-in, however, if they had gone through the gates they would have noticed the guards were tense.

Itachi and Shisui headed straight to the Hokage's Tower. Both boys were tired and eager to get home, especially Shisui who hadn't slept in a bed for three days. When they arrived, they both Shunshin to his office bi-passing his secretary; to their surprise, however, they found Eagle waiting for them.

The two teens gave a bow of respect, Itachi was the first to speak, "Eagle san, where is Hokage Sama," he asked? Eagle looked at the young Uchiha, "Weasel San, an emergency has come up, and Hokage Sama is at the hospital trying to handle it. The Hokage has given me strict orders to inform you, you need to go straight to the hospital," he said.

Shisui's eyes narrowed, " And why is that, Eagle san," he asked?

Eagle glanced between the two Uchiha before sighing, "I'm sorry, but at noon today, the Uchiha Clan was attacked," he said.

It stunned the two Uchiha, one because they couldn't believe anyone was dumb enough to attack the entire clan, and two because they could have hurt their family members.

Itachi was the first to react, "Eagle san was anyone hurt, and do we know who was responsible yet," he asked? Eagle tensed, "We currently don't know who was responsible for the attack yet, and as for your other question, I'm sorry to say fifteen injured and one casualty," he said.

The two Uchiha tensed, wondering who had died. Shisui stepped forward, "Can you tell us who died," he asked?

Eagle shook his head, "I've been ordered not to reveal anything, the Hokage wants to see the both of you at the hospital," he said and then shunshin before they could ask anything else.

The two Uchiha followed suit and went to the hospital. There they found not several clan members but the Hokage waiting for them. When Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the two boys, he immediately walked over, "Itachi, Shisui, I'm glad you're here," he said.

"Hokage Sama," the two bowed.

Hiruzen waved them up, "I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances, but please believe me when I say I'm doing everything in my power to find the person or persons responsible for this," he said.

Itachi nodded, "Thank you, Hokage Sama, but can you please tell us what happened, and who died," he asked?

Hiruzen looked at him seriously, "I think it would be best if we spoke somewhere privately," he said, gesturing for the two boys to follow him. The three walked into a back room where Itachi was surprised to find his father sitting on the couch. He was also surprised and worried that his mother and brother weren't with him. Had something happened to his mother?!

Fugaku looked up, "Hokage Sama, Itachi, Shisui," he said, solemnly.

Itachi stepped forward, "Father, where are mother and Sasuke? Are they alright," he asked?

Fugaku didn't look at his son when he spoke, "Itachi, I think you have better sit down," he said. Itachi wasn't having it though, "Answer my question Father, are Mother and Sasuke alright," he said, in alarm this time.

Fugaku didn't look up, he couldn't even meet Itachi or Shisui's eyes, "Your mother is fine Itachi, at least physically speaking; as for Sa… as for your brother, I'm sorry," he said.

Itachi looked at him, not sure what he meant, "Sorry for what? Father! What's happened to Sasuke," he asked?! He didn't even notice when Hiruzen placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Fugaku took a deep breath before he answered him, "Itachi, Sasuke is dead."

Author's note: So here is part 1 of Turning His Soul to Black. I hope you enjoyed it and as always I'd love to hear from you. Thank you again for reading, Nerdzone6.


	4. Turning His Soul Black Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Turning His Soul Black Part Two:

"Sasuke is Dead."

"What?"

"Your brother was killed this afternoon,"

"No, that's not right. It cannot be right,"

"It was quick,"

"Stop,"

"He didn't feel a thing,"

"Stop,"

"We're still looking for the person responsible, but I promise you, we will find him."

"Shut Up!" Itachi screams, everyone is talking but nothing they're saying is making sense. He just wants them to be quiet so he can think. But what is there to think about? Sasuke his little brother is gone, taken from him in one act of violence.

No, that can't be true, Sasuke can't be gone. Hadn't he'd seen him just this morning before he'd left for his assignment, and hadn't he'd promise Sasuke he'd play with him next time? Had it really just been this morning? That felt like it had happened ages ago.

"Itachi?

He vaguely registered that Shisui was calling him. He glanced at his cousin, who was looking at him in concern and pity. Why? Why was he looking at him like that? He couldn't phantom why Shisui felt the need to look at him like that.

Especially with pity, there was nothing to feel pity about because this wasn't real. He was trapped in a bad genjutsu, yep he just had to yell kai and BAM! Everything would be fine.

He quickly closed his eyes and put his fingers into a ram seal, "Kai!" he said. Opening his eyes, it surprised him to find himself still standing in the hospital. Okay, so this genjutsu was a little hard to break, no problem. He activated his Sharingan and yelled KAI! again.

Itachi opened his eyes again, but he still found himself in the hospital. Why wasn't it working? He was an Uchiha for goodness sakes, he could break a simple genjutsu. Looking around, he could see Shisui looking at him worriedly and his father staring at him in frustration, while the Third just looked at him in pity.

Again with the pity. What was it with these people? The way they were acting as if someone had died, but nobody had died because this was a genjutsu created to scare him. When he broke free of this illusion, he was going to kill the person who created it.

Whoever thought of creating a jutsu telling him his brother was dead deserved to burn; although he had to hand it to them, it was genius. Still, though, it was a dick move, and he was going to castrate the person responsible; It was probably one of the Anbu trying to bully him because he was an Uchiha.

"Itachi," His father's stern but tired voice pulled him from his thoughts. Itachi looked at his father, although he still didn't believe this was real. "Yes, Father?" he asked.

Fugaku was tired and trying to process the fact that his youngest boy was dead, none the less he expected his oldest son to pull it together. "Itachi, do you understand what's going on?" he asked. Itachi looked at him blankly, "Of course I do, this is a ridiculous genjutsu. Whoever you are, you got me good but you can break the illusion now." he said.

Shisui and Third looked at Itachi in concern, Itachi's reaction wasn't good and they were worried that once he realized this was real, he might do something drastic. Fugaku wasn't having it though, Itachi was the clan heir, and he needed to pull himself together. "Get yourself together, boy, and face reality. This is not a dream or a genjutsu, Sasuke is dead," he said.

Itachi laughed, "Give yourself a round of applause, you even got my father's reaction down to a T," he said. Fugaku had had enough, and without thinking twice about it slapped him in the face. The slap snapped Itachi back to reality and shakily he looked over at his father who still had his hand raised ready to strike him again. "Do I have your attention now, boy?" he asked.

Itachi stared at his father in surprise. In his thirteen years of life, his father had never hit him out of anger. It was in this moment of introspection that the horrible reality of the moment hit him. Sasuke, his little brother, the one he swore to always protect, was dead.

He'd failed.

For the first time in his life, he'd failed at something, and it was the most important thing in his life. His brother. From the moment he had held Sasuke in his arms, he had promised to always protect him. Sasuke, the only person in the world who loved him for just being there, for being his big brother, was now gone.

Itachi looked at his father and said one sentence, "I want to see him," he said.

Author's note: So here is Chapter four of A Brother's Fury, tell me what you guys think. I've decided to do a part three to this chapter so stay tuned for more Itachi reacting to his brother's death. As always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


	5. Turning His Soul Black Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Turning His Soul Black part 3:

"What?"

"You heard me, I want to see him."

Fugaku Uchiha looked at his son warily, "Itachi, I don't think that's a good idea." he said. Itachi's face didn't show any emotion, he just quirked up a questioning eyebrow, "Why not? He's my brother, don't I have the right to say goodbye?" he asked.

Fugaku sighed, not in the mood to argue, "Yes, I suppose you do." he said. Turning his head slightly, he gestured to the Hokage to get a nurse. Hiruzen nodded and left. A moment later he returned with a nurse.

The nurse looked at Itachi, "Please follow me, Uchiha san." she said. Itachi nodded and followed her, his father, cousin, and the Hokage stayed behind. The pair walked in silence until they came to the last door down the hall; the nurse opened the door and gestured for him to go in, "Take your time Uchiha san," she said before walking away.

Itachi hesitated a moment, trying to build up his courage before he finally walked in. The room was dark as the lights were kept down low, it was also empty except for a bed stationed in the center.

The young Uchiha gulped as he slowly made his way to the bed. It only took him a few seconds to get there but it felt like an eternity to the teen. Reaching the foot of the bed, despite knowing that Sasuke was in there it still sent a wave of shock down his spine to actually see him there lying so still.

The boy was covered all the way up past his chest so only his head was showing. Slowly, Itachi reached out a shaky hand and caressed his cheek. It was cold to the touch. "Sasuke," he whispered brokenly. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. It wasn't fair, this whole situation wasn't fair. In his whole life, he'd only had one thing that he had considered his, and that was his brother.

Memories flashed through his mind, liked a movie.

"Mom are you sick?" five-year-old Itachi asked his mother as they walked home from the hospital. Mikoto smiled, "No, you're going to have a little brother or sister." she said. Itachi looked at her curiously, "I want a brother." he said. Mikoto smiled, "Wouldn't you'd like a little sister though?" she said. Itachi just sighed, "I bet it's a boy." he said.

crack

"Itachi come meet your new baby brother." Mikoto smiled over at her son while holding a small bundle in her arms. Itachi cautiously walked over. He was a little nervous to meet his new sibling. Gently he poked the infant's cheek, making it whimper a little, "New Life." he thought. The young boy watched as his father took the infant from his mother.

Mikoto smiled at her husband, "So have you thought of a name yet?" she asked. Fugaku smiled, "Yes, Sasuke." he said.

crack

"Whaa!" Sasuke began to cry in Itachi's arms. "There, there, Sasuke, it's alright, as your big brother I'll always protect you," he said.

crack

"Big Brother, you're back." Three-year-old Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi walked through the door. "Will you play hide and seek with me?" the small boy asked. Mikoto who was passing through looked at her youngest annoyed, "Sasuke, leave your brother alone, he has homework." she said. Sasuke looked down sad, Itachi who hated seeing his brother so dishearten laughed, "It's okay mom, I already finished my homework. Come on Sasuke let's go play." he said.

crack

"Big brother, will you train with me?" an eight-year-old Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't even look at him as he answered, "Sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time." he said.

Crack

"There won't be a next time." Itachi thought as he cried, and it was all his fault. Gently, he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please come back Sasuke." he sobbed. His sobs were so loud he didn't even hear the door to the room open.

Fugaku stepped inside the room, watching as his older son fell apart. He tried to find the words to say but couldn't find any because what do you say to your child who just lost the most important person in his world? In the end, all he could come up with was, "I'm sorry,"

His words seem to snap something in Itachi; Sorry? he was sorry? Sorry for what exactly? Planning a coup d'état with the clan and conspiring to overthrow the Hokage, favoring one son over the other, for not protecting his youngest child. What was the great Fugaku Uchiha sorry for? Because he was going to have to be more specific.

Itachi didn't even look at his father as he spoke, "This is your fault," he whispered. If the teen had looked at his father's face he would have seen a shocked expression adorn his face. "Excuse me?" Fugaku said.

Itachi's jaw clenched, "You heard me, Father, this is your fault." he said. Fugaku's eyes turned stormy, "And how is this my fault." he said. Itachi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "If you hadn't planned a coup, this never would have happened." he said.

Fugaku snarled, "The coup has nothing to do with this." he said. Itachi gave a curt laugh, "Oh, but it does. Did you know Father, that the Hokage and elders know about the coup?" he asked. Fugaku blanched, "You, you told them?!" he screamed.

Itachi laughed, "You didn't leave me a choice. Anyway, did you know Danzo ordered me to kill the entire clan, minus Sasuke?" he asked. Fugaku paled, "He ordered you to do that?" he whispered. Itachi nodded, "I told him, no, and now my brother is dead." he said.

Fugaku was relieved to hear his oldest had denied the order but was in denial that Danzo would have orchestrated the attack just to hurt Sasuke. "Itachi, you don't know that Danzo is behind this," he said.

Itachi finally turned to face him, "Oh father, but I do." he said. Fugaku looked at his son in sadness, "I'm sorry Itachi, really I am." he said. The teen laughed, "Keep your apologies father they don't mean a thing to me. Because either way, I hold you just as responsible for Sasuke's death as Danzo." he said.

With that, he walked past his father and into the darkness.

Author's note: So what do you think?


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Trouble:

Danzo paced back and forth as he thought over the news he had just received. The attack on the Uchiha clan had been successful except for one thing, one big thing, they had killed Sasuke Uchiha. Anger and annoyance flared in him; he had specifically ordered his operatives to injure the boy, nowhere had he told them to kill him. So why was the boy dead?

When he'd ordered his operatives to attack the child, he thought he had made it clear the child wasn't to be killed. Obviously, one of his operatives hadn't been paying attention, it was that or he just hadn't cared to follow orders. The thought infuriated him. Rule number one of Root was to always do as he said, no exceptions!

It looked like he was going to have to discipline whoever it was, and he would find out who it was. He or she needed to know how much danger they had just put Root in because of their actions. He cursed, Itachi would undoubtfully be out for blood now. Knowing the brat, he knew he wouldn't stop until his brother's killer had been brought to justice, or dead.

Tobirama Sensei's words about the Uchiha curse ran through his head like a record on repeat. "When an Uchiha loses the person they love most, their souls turn black with hate." Sasuke had undoubtfully been the one Itachi loved the most, he had seen it every time he spied on the brothers.

Of course, there was the chance that Itachi was the one rare exception and could be exempt from getting the curse; after all, the teen was a disgusting pacifist. When he first learned that he had scoffed, shinobi shouldn't be thinking of things like peace and happiness; they should solely focus on their missions. Now though, he was praying the boys' pacifist nature would keep him from doing anything drastic.

The question was if he could take a chance on that. From what he remembered of his sensei's lesson in the Uchiha clan there had only been two recorded members that had never fallen into the curse of hatred. The odds of Itachi not coming under the curse were far and few between, and he wasn't about to put himself in front of the teen to see how he would react.

Biting his lip, he began going over his options. The situation was too dangerous for him to stand by and wait, so that meant he needed to come up with a plan of action. The best option was to have the teen killed, but with the village being on high alert at the moment thanks to him, he would have to wait until things cooled down a bit before doing anything.

He sighed in frustration, he would just have to have his operatives observe the teen until he could have him disposed of. Yes, that was his best option. Signaling a Badger and Hippo masked Anbu appeared. "Hippo, Badger, I need you two to keep an eye on Itachi Uchiha, if he shows any signs of planning an attack against us, you are to dispose of him immediately. Am I understood?" he said.

"Hai!" they said, saluting him.

He nodded, "Good, and make sure there aren't any mistakes this time. My head depends on it." he said.

Author's note: So here's chapter six, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. A Mother's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Mother's Pain:

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha and most people were out enjoying it; all except one tortured soul, Uchiha Mikoto. How could she enjoy it though? When her youngest son, her baby, was lying in the morgue?

To make matters worse, her oldest son wouldn't even talk to her, not that she blamed him. She knew this was partially her fault, she should never have agreed to the stupid coup. Cursing, she got out of her hospital bed and pulled down the blinds to block out the sun.

Lying back down, her mind replayed Sasuke's death like a movie. The boy's shocked and disgruntled face as the kunai hit him in the chest and then that terrified look right before the exploding tag detonated haunted her. For, as long as she lived she would never forget that look; tears pricked her eyes, "I failed as his mother," she thought.

Sasuke wasn't the only one she had failed though, no she had failed Itachi too. Sasuke had been Itachi's universe and now that he was dead she feared what Itachi might do; she was after all familiar with the Uchiha curse.

Terror suddenly filled her. What if Itachi fell victim to the curse? What would happen then? Mikoto winced, once an Uchiha was infected by the curse they rarely ever got over it. Pain filled her heart, imagining her oldest who had always been gentle turn into a ruthless killing machine.

The wheels began turning in her head, thinking there must be something she could do to save Itachi, but what though? There wasn't any known cure, at least that they knew of. Perhaps she could talk to Shisui and see if he could help his cousin. Mikoto nodded, yes that would work, if her oldest listened to anybody it would be his cousin and best friend.

Looking around her room for a notepad, she found one in the nightstand along with a pen. Quickly she jotted down a message for Shisui: "Shisui please come to the hospital there is something I need to discuss with you, it's about Itachi. sincerely Aunt Mikoto." Biting her thumb, she summoned a beautiful black hawk, "Kuki no o, please deliver this to Shisui for me," she said.

The hawk nodded, "Of course my lady," he said, taking the small parchment in his beak. Mikoto got out of the hospital bed and opened the window for him. "Thank Kuki," she said, as he left to do his mission. Feeling a little better, she decided she needed to take a nap.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a little better knowing she was helping Itachi; however, she still didn't know how she was going to help herself overcome the loss of her youngest. "Sasuke please forgive me for failing you," she thought in sadness.

The last thing she thought before sleep took her was how life was going to be so much different now without her beautiful baby boy and a feeling of determination to save her oldest from the dreaded curse of the Uchiha.

Author's note: So here's chapter seven of "A Brother's Fury," I'm sorry this is so short, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
